Modern vehicles use a variety of resilient clips to secure components to the body of the vehicle. In one particular application, resilient clips are used to secure wires or wire harnesses to protruding trim structures. However, in some cases, trim structures do not have the required thickness to ensure proper attachment of some resilient clips. Trim structures can be engineered to a greater thickness; however, certain drawbacks may result. For instance, additional materials will be used in the molding process and the possibility of molding defects increases.
Accordingly, a need exists for securing resilient clips to automotive trim components while reducing waste and the possibility of molding defects.